xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Miette
Miette is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XY. Biography Miette approached Ash and his friends when her Slurpuff took Serena's newly baked Poké Puffs and ate them. She told Serena that Slurpuff thought her Poké Puffs were of moderate quality. This insulted Serena, who immediately grew to dislike Miette. As she introduced herself to the group, she let them taste some of her own Poké Puffs. As Serena and Miette quarrelled over each other's knowledge about Poké Puffs, Bonnie proposed that they should compete against each other in aPoké Puff Contest held that same day. Miette told the group that she was already planning to enter said contest, and Serena then decided to enter as well. Serena and Miette started off in the preliminary round. After the preliminary round finished, it was announced that both Serena and Miette proceeded to the final round. Afterwards, Miette went to look for ingredients to use in the final, but found out that every shop in town was sold out of Poké Puff ingredients. She approached Ash and his friends, who were experiencing the same problem. She then decided to go to a nearby forest with the group to find Berries themselves. In the forest, Serena went ahead to find Berries for herself, but Miette came with the idea to use her Slurpuff, as it can pick up sweet scents to easily find Berries. Just at that moment, the group heard Serena scream. As it turned out, Serena was being attacked by a group of angry Swirlix. After Serena's Fennekin drove them away, Serena concluded the Swirlix ate all the Berries in the forest, as there where none to be found. Miette told her that her Slurpuff thought she was wrong however, as Slurpuff is Swirlix's evolved form and as such understands them very well. Right at that moment, Slurpuff suddenly picked up a new scent, which it and the group then followed. On top of a cliff, they found a large amount of fresh Berries. Soon after, the Swirlix from earlier returned, now seemingly scared for something. It turned out they were being chased by Team Rocket, who were also revealed to have stolen all Berries from town and the forest. Miette then had Slurpuff help defeat Team Rocket and retrieve the stolen Berries. The next day, Serena and Miette competed in the final round of the Poké Puff Contest. For the final round, Miette made a Poké Puff consisting of cotton candy and whipped cream, with a Tamato Berry topping. It was not enough to win however, as both Miette and Serena lost to the Berrybaker kids. As they both lost, they settled their quarrel and went on friendly terms. Miette decided to continue her journey and keep studying making Poké Puffs. She also whispered to Serena to tell Ash how she truly felt about him or she might reveal her own feelings and take Ash for herself, causing Serena to blush. Pokémon '''Slurpuff: '''Slurpuff is Miette's only known Pokémon. It first appeared stealing Serena's Poké Puffs from the group with its Psychic move. According to Miette, Slurpuff thought Serena's Poké Puffs were of moderate quality. Afterwards it helped Miette in the preliminary round of the Poké Puff Contest, and it was later announced they proceeded to the final round. Later, when Ash, his friends and Miette went to a nearby forest to find Berries, Slurpuff picked up a scent, and the group quickly followed it. On top of a cliff the group found a large amount of fresh Berries. Right at that moment, the Swirlix from earlier returned, now seemingly scared of something. It turned out they were being chased by Team Rocket. Slurpuff then helped defeat Team Rocket. The next day, it helped Miette in the final round of the Poké Puff Contest but they didn't win. Slurpuff's known moves are Psychic and Energy Ball. AchievementsCategory:Pokemon Universe Poké Puff Contest: Top 3 Trivia * Miette is the first person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash. * The name Millefeui is based on mille feuille, a dessert, which is a reference to her baking skills. Category:Kalos Region Category:Cooks Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Muggles Category:Girl Category:Humans Category:Female